creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Kolpik/Archive 1
Welcome Hello there, I'm Kolpik, talk to me. Feel free to ask me a question if you are so inclined, or maybe you just want to shoot the shit. That's cool too. :) I'll try my best if you'd like to request a review of your story, or if you have any darker requests. This is also where you can read all about my screw-ups, and failings if you're looking for a laugh. You might even consider clicking here, and giving one of my stories a perusal. That could be why you're here. Hey, it's possible. :) Story deletion Your story has been deleted because it doesn't meet the wiki's quality standards. If you feel that it did meet the standards, please state your case on Deletion Appeal. Make sure you follow the instructions to the letter there, or your appeal will be automatically denied. DO NOT ATTEMPT TO REUPLOAD YOUR PASTA. If you upload it again, you'll receive a 1-day ban from editing, as per the rules. Read the Deletion FAQ and our Style Guide for Writing for details on the 'what' and 'why' of the deletions we make. Read this guide and these blog posts for further details on how you can improve your story/stories to make them meet our quality standards. For additional help, submit your story to the Writer's Workshop for feedback. MrDupin (talk) 13:43, February 26, 2018 (UTC) :I just got your message and I want to say best of luck to you with your revisions and I hope you get some good feedback. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 20:59, March 14, 2018 (UTC) Thank you!! Hiya Kolpik, many thanks for the tip. I have posted my story on Writer's Showcase Board. :) MonicaMishra0607 (talk) 15:54, March 15, 2018 (UTC) By user Hey, I fixed the by user template on your recent poem. All you need to do to add a by-user is type template uses the HTML escape code for the asterisk, rather than the character itself, so the parser doesn't think it's a list, just a normal character. It also has the "cool" feature of allowing you to centre the asterisks by adding the center=yes parameter, like this: I hope that clears things up a bit :) Underscorre talk - - 09:55, December 3, 2018 (UTC) The Stockings Were Hung by the Chimney with Care Hey Your video will be up this Friday 7th. --No Time Creepy (talk) 18:40, December 5, 2018 (UTC)NoTime Nice! --Kolpik (talk) 19:40, December 5, 2018 (UTC) Thank You! You are consistently just a nice, sweet, lovely person, and I wanted you to know that it does not go unnoticed or unappreciated. <3 J. Deschene (talk) 19:35, December 25, 2018 (UTC) Pasta marked for review! Why did you mark my CreepyPasta for review? It's clearly an amateur pasta made by some person just trying to make a pasta to see how good it gets. I didn't put anything really offensive in the page did I? If I saw a page like that (which I did on another wiki) I would report it to admins immedately! It's literally an amateur pasta, what this wiki was designed for, and you want to delete it. Why, just why! :Author has been messaged/warned for removing templates and ignoring the numerous punctuation, capitalization, wording, and story issues that were present in the story. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 01:07, December 29, 2018 (UTC) Re:Showcase The thing is, you have to have to either be a Discussions Moderator or an admin to be able to edit other people's forum posts. You could ask Cleric for the Discussions Moderator role, but the truth is I'm on the 8th page of the board with only two more to go after that. The truth is, I was reading through all the stories posted on Showcase anyway, and along the way I saw a bunch of posts that didn't have the template, had their stories deleted, were posted in the wrong board, etc., so I figured I may as well ask for the Showcase Moderator role while I was reading through all the stories so I could fix up the board as I went along. Who cooks for you? Who cooks for you all? (talk) 00:18, January 2, 2019 (UTC) :While we're on the subject, have you considered applying for Rollback?Who cooks for you? Who cooks for you all? (talk) 01:26, January 2, 2019 (UTC) Thank you! Thank you for letting me know. I just checked it :D There is too much Ketchuppa in my Spaghett (talk) silverware eating freak You should totally do something with that idea, even if it's not a traditional horror thing. Thanks for stopping by and saying hello. I'm not sure what I'm doing with my stories in the future, but i'll likely post about it somewhere on the wiki if i host them elsewhere or put them in a book.--Mikemacdee (talk) 08:58, January 27, 2019 (UTC)